Clouded Vision
by Anton-kun
Summary: Miku and Len have lived together for a few years now. Len has developed feelings for her, but Miku can only see him like a brother to her. What will Len do to gain her affection? Throw away his childish nature?
1. Feelings

**Now… here is another story with my favorite pairing. I got a small idea, so I put the Supernatural story to the side for now. You can always go to my profile if you want to see upcoming projects, completed projects and my progress with the stories.**

**I will still go with the T rating, since I'm a teen myself. And even if M-rated scenes can add things, I wouldn't really do well at it. =P But well, you can still request it. I love to write anyway!**

* * *

Len walked down the stairs, still very sleepy. He wasn't really a morning person – more of the 'Now I've eaten breakfast, so now I can go to school and be the all happy and cheery'-person. Miku was already awake, sitting at the table together with Rin. The Kagamine twins lived together with Miku in quite a big house. They didn't really have parents that took care of them, but they came from rich families, so they got a house and got to live alone. Rin was laughing and babbling like some kind of super-speed-robot as usual. Sometimes, Len just wished that there was a Mute button for her. He glanced on Miku, who was listening to Rin's endless talk, smiled when Rin mentioned that time when Len slipped on his own banana peel. Len ignored his irritating sister, still staring at Miku. They had lived together for years now, but he couldn't see her as a sister. He wanted more than a family relationship. Her smile warmed up his heart.

"Time to go now, I guess?" Miku said as she finished her last piece of French toast with leeks.

"Yep!" Rin cheered, throwing the orange peel into the trash can.

"Len?" Miku waved her hand in front of his face. "Are you awake or still sleeping?"

"W-what?" Len flinched. He had been daydreaming.

The two girls giggled and then skipped to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Rin was still talking like if she was mad, making Len facepalm and then fall onto the table. Why was he so sleepy today? Oh… yes, yesterday he was spending the night, thinking about Miku. She didn't even seem to notice his feelings for her… no, she only saw him as his brother. The innocent, sweet little brother that actually was older than her. He sighed as he pulled up his hair into a small ponytail and took a bite of a banana. The girls had finished already and were waiting impatiently for Len to brush his teeth and come. He walked to the bathroom like a zombie and then brushed his teeth, still thinking of Miku. What other things could he think of? Recently, he had thought about her even more and just _wanted _her. However, he hadn't confessed or anything. She would only try to change the subject or tell him that he was like a brother to her. So what could he do?

Rin had already waited for five minutes for Len now – five minutes too much. She went to fetch him and dragged him all the way to Miku who was humming a song for herself. Len actually managed to overpower his sleepiness and instead focused on Miku. She had pigtails, of course. And her curvy body… Len was suddenly hit by Rin who seemed extremely mad at him.

"Hey pervert! Stop staring at Miku like that! And get yourself in your jacket, or we will leave you here!" Rin shouted. Miku turned away, blushing. She was used to the boys watching her, but her own little _brother_? They weren't blood related, but still.

Len, Miku and Rin got onto the bus and arrived at school just in time. Kaito, Gakupo and Luka were waiting for them as usual. It was Friday, so everyone was happy and full of energy, excluding Len though. He could only do a few things – look at Miku, curse Rin for making Miku think of him as a strange person and then of course, listen to the teachers. Usually, he would go around school as girls followed him everywhere, but today he only wanted to get out of here and spend time with his crush. Kaito was talking with Miku and they both laughed at something. This made Len extremely jealous. He wanted to be the one who could make her smile like that. She blushed as Kaito told her something. Why did she blush? Did she like Kaito? Len didn't like those thoughts at all. She was so vulnerable now – he better take this chance before someone else took it.

He walked to the classroom first, followed by Rin, Gakupo and Luka who were talking about the party tomorrow. Kaito and Miku were walking slowly behind them, laughing and giggling. They had never been _so _friendly with each other before, they only talked a little, but now they looked like a couple. Not that he could deny that they matched each other a little, but Miku was his! He sat down near the window and waited for Miku to take a seat in front of him as usually. She came after talking a little with Kaito and then sat down, waiting for the teacher to come. Len tried to get her attention, but she seemed to be in another world. Thinking of Kaito maybe? It made him grit his teeth in frustration.

Kaito was just smiling like a fool – he was always so cheery and happy, sometimes quite childish too. Len shot him a deadly glare. But of course, he couldn't just judge them on what he had seen so far. That meant he still had a chance with Miku. He wanted her to know that he wasn't childish and only cute – he had matured now!

* * *

Len had the worst school day ever today. Why did Kaito have to flirt with Miku like that? He was so distracted by this so he wrote completely random things on his History test. 'What did Napoleon say when he lost the fight in Waterloo?' Len's answer: 'Miku is my property.' Now of course, he did not show anyone these papers. He had written the most embarrassing things ever. 'Give reasons of how and why a war may start.' 'A man flirts with a girl who is clearly mine.'

Miku had gotten an A+, as usual. She was really smart which made even more people adore her. Beautiful? Yes, nothing more to say about that. Smart? Oh, yes she is. Kind? The kindest person that you could ever imagine! So what was the only fault with her? Well, she had quite a temper if she got angered. And Len would not call that a fault – it only added to her cuteness. He couldn't imagine anyone but her to be his destined one.

When they arrived at their home, Rin actually stopped talking for a short while – the most peaceful 15 minutes of Kagamine Len's life. Miku began preparing dinner and Len sat at the table, watching her and helping her with the cooking. Her cooking was perfect, except that she had a tendency to out leeks in every dish, making them… quite special indeed. Pancakes with mashed leeks, beef with leek rings, leek soup, roasted potatoes and leek butter, leek sausages, leek balls… the list is endless. One time she even made leek cake! Well, Len had to admit that he didn't really like leeks… so that was probably her only fault. LEEKS.

The dinner consisted of beef with potatoes and leek sauce. There was also salmon with leek pepper on the side. It was Friday, so they ate quite slowly and after they finished, Len and Rin braced themselves for the worst. Miku had made a dessert today and her baking skills were also marvelous. But as everyone knows, Miku puts leek in everything. They could put the leek to the side while eating the food, but leek muffins? The whole thing tastes leeks! She placed a cake on the table and much to the twins' surprise, it didn't look green.

"Orange and banana cake! I hope you enjoy it!" Miku beamed.

"Yay! Thank you Miku!" Rin squealed with happiness and immediately took a big slice of the cake.

"Thank you." Len muttered and blushed. He couldn't endure that smile. It made him want her even more.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Miku asked, carefully eating the cake. She wasn't really that fond of bananas mixed with oranges. But the twins seemed to like it.

"Stay at home and play games! Rin suggested.

"Yes, it's supposed to rain tomorrow." Len said, eating more of the cake. "Mm, this is delicious.

"Then it's decided!" Rin happily shouted, making both Len and Miku jump.

Miku washed the plates and the cutlery. She was the youngest, even if it was a little hard to see, but she did all of the cooking, washing and cleaning. Due to her smart and nimble brain, she had jumped up to the class where Len and Rin were. That also explains why so many girls look up to her and so many boys adore her. But Len didn't want any other boys to have her. And he certainly didn't want a _girl _to have her!

Maybe it was time to reveal his true self.

* * *

**More text, less dialogues. I enjoyed writing this! Please take some of your time to review. I will update soon! My Spring Break ends in one day though, so I will try to get in some updates faster before I have school in the way too!**


	2. Thoughts

**I guess that I still love LenxMiku too much eh? xD I always get into this writing spirit when I write about them.**

* * *

Len always thought that it's better to be straightforward than slow with a relationship. But Miku wouldn't take him seriously if he said out straight out. She didn't even know about 'the other' Len. His childish nature only made him cute – not handsome. And Miku had so many boys that wanted her, so how would he get her with cuteness? He had the whole weekend to think about it. Except that Rin irritated the hell out of him.

They had decided to have fun at the beach this Saturday afternoon. Was this his chance? No, maybe had to screw his way of getting women and try to be slower and approach her instead? But he just hated that! Love was making him crazy and that wasn't what he wanted to be. Never had he experienced something like this. What would he do? Ask Rin for advice and listen to her for ten hours straight, babbling about her past experience? No, that would only make him even more irritated.

He was disturbed by Rin again. Why did she always have to disturb him when he was thinking?

"Len! We are leaving now. Go and get your swimming-pants now!" Rin shook him as he slowly stood up from the sofa.

"Okay, okay… calm down." Len muttered as he caught a glance of Miku who was making the food for the small beach picnic. She didn't have her pigtails today, since they were going to the beach.

Rin noticed him staring at Miku again. She smacked him and thanked God for Miku not noticing him. They had lived together for years and she was younger than them. How would she react if she knew that her 'brother' was a pervert? Len groaned and shot Rin a glare. She just shrugged and before he could say anything, Miku came with a basket filled with their picnic food. The twins smiled and then they immediately ran outside to the car. Miku was too young to drive and Rin had her driving license taken from her when she rammed into numerous objects when she accidentally mixed up the different pedals, so Len was the one driving. He wasn't really happy for that, since it meant that he couldn't look at Miku during the ride. Rin and Miku were giggling and talking as usual, sitting and playing with their handheld gaming consoles. Irritating beeping sounds filled the car and Len tried to close the sounds out from his head, but of course Rin had to notice that and increase the volume. From that day, "The Ultimate Voca-Party" was his most hated game ever. Who came up with the idea to mix a party game with irritating retro game sounds?

They finally arrived at the beach and Rin was the first to get out of the car. She dragged Miku with her and they got changed into their swimsuits. It was a sunny, perfect Saturday. Len parked the car and then walked to the place where Miku and Rin were throwing around a ball. He couldn't stop looking at Miku though – he rarely saw so much of her body… he blushed. Luckily Rin didn't notice him this time, because he would be in hospital now if she did. Why didn't Miku like him? All the girls at school adored him, except her and Rin and well, Rin was his twin sister after all. Couldn't she see him from another perspective?

"Lenny!" Rin threw the ball towards him and it hit him right in the face.

"Ugh, don't call me that, Rin-orange!" Len threw it back with all of his strength and Rin yelped as she dodged the ball.

"W-w-what do you mean, 'Rin-orange'?" Rin blushed as people on the beach began staring at them, giggling at Rin's very childish nickname. Miku giggled too and Len felt his heart melt as her happy, melodious voice echoed in his ears.

"Y-you dumb LEN-BANANA!" Rin yelled making even more people stare at them, laughing at the even more hilarious nickname.

"W-what did you call me, Rin-idiot-orange-dumb-ugly?" Len retorted as Miku burst out into laughter. Wait… now he understood. She thought that he was childish because of situations like this. He had to mature.

"You… Len-freak-banana-addict-pervert! You keep staring at your 'sister' with that pedophile-look!" Rin immediately covered her mouth. Oops, she said it.

Miku stopped laughing and looked at the twins. She cleared her throat and then opened her mouth to ask something.

"Excuse me Rin, but what did you say?"

"Eh… nothing." Rin lied as Len clenched his fists in anger.

"L-len…?" Miku turned her attention to Len who was panicking.

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you staring at me the whole time?"

"Oh my God, how blunt she can be…" Rin whispered.

"Eh…" Len tried to think of a valid excuse. Should he tell her the truth? "Miku, truth is…"

"Truth is that he thinks that you have grown a little Miku! You look so beautiful and mature now! Oh we are so proud of you!" Rin interrupted earning confused looks from both Len and Miku.

"No, I think that she is cute." Len whispered to Rin. "You suck at lying Rin."

"R-really? I don't think that I have grown that much…"

For the next few minutes no one talked. They were all staring at each other as an awkward silence took place at the beach. Miku broke the silence with a sneeze and Len gazed upon the sky as dark clouds gathered in front of the sun.

"I hate that weatherman now…" Rin muttered as small rain drops fell down onto them. The people on the beach began to flee to their cars.

"Well…" Len smirked. This was his opportunity. He had decided to show her his mature side now. "Let's take cover in the forest."

"No. Let's get back to the car." Rin whined. Len quickly punched her arm lightly.

"Yes, Rin is right." Miku said, gathering their things. She told Len to help her and they hurried over to the car. Len cursed Rin for ruining his perfect chance.

When they arrived at the car, Rin wanted to talk with Len. She was suspecting something. Miku went inside the car to avoid disturbing them.

"Len, what is it with you?" Rin asked. "You know, you have been acting really strange."

"What it is? Well figure out that for yourself Rin!" he hissed, pointing to Miku who was sitting innocently in the car, playing with her handheld gaming console.

"Y-you like Miku?"

"Bingo, smarty!" Len groaned with sarcasm.  
"W-what?" Rin gulped and looked over to Miku. "Since when?"

"I don't know! It's just that… she can't see that I have feelings for her!"

"Try to approach her slowly then?" Rin suggested.

"No! That is… too childish! I need to be like a mature man!" Len explained making Rin frown.

"I don't think that your maturity is the problem…" Rin mumbled. "Or…. maybe…"

"See?" Len went inside the car and started it up.

No one talked during the ride back home. Len was just in a bad mood; Miku felt some kind of heavy aura in the car and refrained from speaking, while Rin tried to ignore both of them by playing "Vocaloid Kart" with maximum volume. When they finally arrived at home again, Len quickly went up to his room and began thinking this over and over again.

"W-what's wrong with Len, Rin?" Miku asked with concern. Rin looked at her blankly and then opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. _"Should I let my crazy brother have my 'sister' or should I…"_

"Riiin?" Miku waved her hand in front of her.

"Aaah." Rin said, coming back to the real world again. "Miku, you should stay away from Len for a while."

Miku looked at her both confused and nervous. Rin didn't give a further explanation and then quickly ran up to her own room instead.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I hope that you liked this chapter and this story so far. Please leave a review before you leave! ^^**


	3. Misunderstanding

**Please check my profile to see my writing status. ^^ Couldn't update for quite a while… I apologize for that. Now, I will begin to write as much as I usually do.**

* * *

Len glared at the ceiling, his blue eyes narrowed. He hadn't been able to sleep much last night, due to his mind focusing on a certain teal-haired girl the whole time. Maybe he turned into a pervert or something over the night? He didn't care, but he didn't want Miku to think of him as one.

"Leeeeeen~" Rin knocked on the door loudly, making Len jump out of his bed.

"What?" he asked with a sigh.

"Just open!" Rin yelled.

Len walked to the door, grabbing the door handle when the door suddenly slammed him into the wall. Rin skipped into the room and looked around a little. Her eyes stopped when they reached the wall where Len was lying.

"You know Len, you're really bad at Hide-And-Seek." she exclaimed with a grin.

"Rin, you're a moron. Why didn't you open up for yourself in the first place?!"

"Because I wouldn't be able to slam you into the wall if I did."

The twins looked at each other for a minute before Len broke the silence with a growl. Rin frowned and then went to close the door.

"Len, are you bipolar or what? Or maybe a radioactive bear bit you in your sleep?" Rin suggested, her lips tilting up in an amused smile.

"It's her fault!" Len replied, referring to their 'little sister'.

"Her fault? Now what? Being a coward, blaming it on other people than yourself now? Len, it's not Miku's fault that she is… really adorable!" Rin said.

"Well, I can't believe that I fell for her! Like this! MIKU of all people! Oh well, she is really beautiful, innocent and all, but…" Len ranted in a loud voice.

The door opened again, gently this time. Miku peeped inside, looking innocently at the twins. Rin quickly elbowed Len and then pretended to ramble about orange trees that were being burned down in some random country.

"Eh, sorry if I interrupted you…" Miku began, smiling. "I heard my name and…"

"Ahaha!" Rin laughed, hitting Len's head. Len let out an 'Ouch'. "That was just Len copying a Momokybanana's sound."

"What's a… Mokbanana?" Miku asked slowly.

"A really strange animal in… the south! They make sounds like 'Kumikumiku', right Len!"

"Wha—" Len was elbowed again by his wild twin. "Y-yes, that's the sound of the Monkeybanana!"

"Okay…" Miku giggled a little. "I'm preparing lunch now. I'll be done in 30 minutes."

"Thank you for your hard work!" Rin quickly said.

Miku closed the door as gently as she had opened it and then went to prepare lunch. Rin was breathing slowly and heavily, while Len was rubbing his head. They both sat down onto the bed, not uttering a word.

"That was… close." Rin suddenly said, after they had been spacing out for a while.

"Leave before that happens again!" Len said, pushing Rin towards the door.

"Wait Lenny." Rin said, with a tone that Len did not like. No, he absolutely hated it.

"What?" he responded with an annoyed tone.

"You see…" Rin put on a mischievous grin. "I've got these…"

Len glared at her hand that she had outstretched. In her small palm were some small, white… pills? He had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling. Or well, Rin always gave him bad feelings and chills.

"Pills?" Len eyes her skeptically. "What are you plotting this time?"

"Sleeping pills." Rin said, still holding out her hand towards Len. "Just what you need."

"Ah! Thanks Rin! How did you know that I had a hard time sleeping yesterday?" Len smiled for the first time this day.

"No, dummy!" Rin facepalmed. "Don't play dumb. You know what I mean."

"I thought that you were against me liking her…" Len muttered, scratching his head.

"Well… it did pain me to make this decision…" Rin explained, posing overdramatically. "I mean, she is my adorable little sister and I don't want the likes of you to violate her…"

"What were you imagining…?" Len blushed as his mind began to simulate images. "And aren't _we_ the ones who are blood-related?"

Miku's voice came from the kitchen, calling them for lunch. Rin quickly stuffed the pills into her brother's hand and then quickly skipped out of his room, leaving him with a "You owe me a lot"-glare. Len grabbed his head in frustration and then walked to eat lunch. At least Miku's cooking was really delicious, excluding the ridiculous leek dishes.

* * *

"So, what were you talking about in your room, Len?" Miku asked as she went for the leek rings.

"The sudden attacks against banana trees and Monkeybananas." Len said, trying to act serious. He had always been worse than his sister at lying.

"Ah, how interesting." Miku simply replied, munching on her favorite dish.

Rin didn't say anything, but kept throwing glances at Len. Len on the other hand, was imagining a lot of things. Why did Rin give him those sleeping pills? That was quite sudden of her. Did she expect that he would actually… drug her and then… drag her off and do _things_? No, it was her favorite little adorable sister! And he didn't want to… do things like that to her. Not that he wasn't interested at all but…

Bam! Len slammed his fist into the table, releasing the frustration inside of him. Both Miku and Rin jumped at the sudden sound. He just kept on munching on his food as the girls stared at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, Len? You seem troubled…" Miku softly said.

"I'm not some kind of lustful, awful pervert! Or, maybe I am, no… not really like that, but well… Anyways! Argh, why is it so frustrating!" he suddenly raged, trashing his arms around him. Rin ducked as Len's hand almost hit her.

Rin quickly dragged Len away from the table, away from Miku's sight. She forcefully put him against a wall and then leaned towards his face.

"You don't throw away all trouble it took me to make that decision and get those pills." Rin whispered. Even if it was a whisper, Len felt like his ears would explode.

After telling him that, she dragged him back to the confused Miku. Miku excused herself and then went to the bathroom, mumbling things about how strange they were acting today.

"Now, Lenny!" Rin hissed.

"N-no!" Len objected, lifting the hand with the pills inside up in the air.  
"DO IT." Rin demanded.

"You're the one who is bipolar Rin!" Len groaned, dropping the pills into Miku's tea with a pained expression.

The sound of a door opening was heard and Miku's familiar light footsteps were heard in the corridor. Len braced himself for the worst, wondering what he had done and Rin was wearing her poker face. Miku smiled at them and then sat down, taking her cup of tea. The twins watched her intensively as she sipped on the tea, smiling.

* * *

"Now what, smarty?" Len said in panic as he stared at Miku's unconscious form.

"Just help her to her bedroom and watch over her. She will certainly like you more if she knew that you watched over her when she 'fainted'!" Rin explained.

"Wait, what? So, I'm not going to do _that_?" Len felt really dumb for being so worked up.

"No, when did I ever suggest such an awful thing!" Rin almost yelled. "She is my little baby adorable sister!"

Len didn't want to continue the conversation and instead lifted Miku in his arms. He began to walk towards Miku's room when Rin suddenly stopped him.

"You want to do it so much, Len?"

"WHAT?!" Len was caught by surprise.

"I will not help you to explain things when she wakes up." she continued.

"When did I say that I was going to do it?" Len's face reddened.

"Pooooooor Miku." Rin said as she went in the opposite direction, towards her room.


End file.
